The present invention pertains generally to industrial vises used in the temporary clamping of articles of widely varying widths.
In the processing of various sized articles, during which it is necessary to secure each of the articles for one or more operations, considerable time is spent in clamping of the work piece within vises of known construction. Prior art vises include both hydraulic and air actuated cylinders of considerable length to accommodate a wide range of work pieces. As the range of piston rod movement is necessarily substantial in such vises, a remote source of air or fluid pressure is normally utilized. A problem exists in providing a vise capable of handling a wide range of work piece sizes in those locations where such a source of hydraulic or air pressure is not available. For example, in the processing of salvaging or disassembling used equipment, it is highly desirable to have a vise readily positionable for use at several work sites not served by pressure supply conduits.